


Dangerous

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Tony commits a horrible crime for love.Prompt: “Whatever you feel for me is dangerous. I’m dangerous. Us, together? Dangerous.”Requested byathleteinaviators





	Dangerous

The dust finally settled to the earth. Tony turned to his old family home, now a skeleton of its former self.

_ ‘Whatever you feel for me is dangerous.’ _

His own words echoed back to him.

_ ‘I’m dangerous.’ _

The way James’ eyes stared right back.

_ ‘Us, together? Dangerous.’ _

_ ‘Okay.’ _

The air still felt warm, the final embers slow to die. Tony strolled through the remains. Before James, he never fancied himself capable of murder. No, he worked with the aftermath of death, the already cold forms. But now, for a future together… he had committed the horrible act of bringing death itself.

“Tony.”

His heart paused a beat, maybe two. A quick about-face had him looking into the eyes of his love, so handsome in his new suit the Stark fortune had afforded him. But Tony’s voice was lost, possibly gone in the smoke with the lives of his family.

James took careful steps through the rubble, gazing at the destruction. “Did a lantern light something up? Or maybe a dropped candle?”

“I do not know,” Tony automatically answered, his stare somewhere beyond the scene.

“So you arrived after.”

“Sure.”

James gripped Tony’s shoulder and gave a squeeze, getting the other man’s attention. “You are going to be as bad as lying as Steve was, aren’t you? You answer ‘yes’.”

“Yes,” Tony corrected in a soft voice.

James watched him a few minutes more before pulling him into a tight embrace. “Your first?”

“Yes.”

“Thought it would have been part of your work.”

“I go to the graveyards, retrieve fresh bodies. Never until today did I ever…” his words trailed off.

“You should have told me, darling,” James murmured and then pressed a kiss to Tony’s head. “I would have done it myself had I known.”

“But it is done, and I am freer than I was.”

Nodding in agreement, James whispered, “Freer yes, but we will never be truly free to love.”

“Nor to recreate.”

“I will protect your work, darling, don’t you worry.”

Tony shut his eyes, his head resting upon James’ chest. “And I will protect you.”

“And I you.”


End file.
